Vehicles include a transmission for transmitting power and torque to the drive wheels of the vehicle. Transmissions are available in a variety of configurations including manual, automatic, and hybrid. Vehicle transmissions may be comprised of a number of gears that mesh together to transfer torque through the transmission. Gears must be designed with some spacing such that the gears can easily rotate when meshed with other gears. As the gears wear during usage, the spacing may change. Because of the spacing, there may be lash or play in the gears. Lash occurs when the gears are not in full contact with one another as can happen when the torque changes direction. Undesirable noise may occur when the gears come in contact with one another.